Igloo
Fam fams on Club Penguin always have to have a family-friendly igloo, almost always called an "igwu", "igi", "iggie", "wome" or "iggy" by pookies. These igloos usually consist of a bedroom for each member of the family based on what they usually like. Mumus and/or Duh Duhs will have to plan ahead on whether they plan to adopt a boy or girl pookie, then make the rooms accordingly. The design of your Family igloo is important as some pookies prefer larger, more decorated igloo's with old items. It can also help you adopt pookies and stop them from going back to the Pet Shop if they don't like the igloo (which isn't very common but happens). Bedrooms Some important parts to a bedroom are: A Window Windows are necessary if there's a wall near the room because it makes the room feel more realistic. The Teen Beach Movie furniture catalog has the window. Most windows used to be rare, however, they are now available in the Essential Items section of the Igloo Catalog. Make sure to make the window bright and sunny, not dark, unless it is night-time. Walls and Door(s) Members of the family will want to be separated. Walls like the Snow Wall, Stone Wall Ruins, Sand Castle Wall and Sand Castle Arch are good, more common ones to use. Sometimes they may use the teen beach movie screen's if they don't have any rare items. To make a door, Mumus or Duh Duhs will add a Snow Arch, Stone Arch Ruins, or Sand Castle Arch to add an open sort of feeling. If a family member would rather have a more closed in type of room, the owner of the igloo that they are staying in will use a closet (any kind is all right) to make a door. They may also use the door from the Frozen Takeover. A Bed A bed is the most important part of a family igloo. It is usually ''made of two couches or chairs facing each other, and often the Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Burgundy, or Red Plush Couches are used. For a pookie add two white or peppermint fences at the side to make it look like a crib, or use any other design to make a crib if you wish! Some optional parts that may be in a bedroom are: A Television If the owner doesn't have the TV (chair item TV), if there's no wall in the room or if the owner of the igloo has no wall television (ex. HD TV), they may use the X-Ray machine without the skeleton or the Control Terminal facing backwards as a mock television or the radar screen from the Star Wars takeover. Curtains, Posters, Etc. If there is a window, curtains are relatively common, but not necessary. Posters and other wall items will usually be added based on whose room it is. Usually, for pookies a poster would be the Puffle Poster and for biggies a Poster for a team. Toys Toys, like the Puzzle Floor, Presents/Holiday Gifts, the Teddy Bear, tea set, and any other items used for pookies to play with are only used in pookie bedrooms and sometimes in main areas. = Things Based on the Family Members Personality This is rare, but sometimes happens. For example, if someone loves music, the igloo owner may give them a piano in their room. Sometimes the family member will ask for the item from another room or just ask if they have it. If they have it/that's okay, the family member will usually give them that item. Kitchen/Dining Room Another essential room for a family igloo is the kitchen/dining room. Usually, they are both in the same area/floor. The cooking part of the kitchen will have: A Fridge Every family will want to have somewhere to store food. The Stainless Steel Fridge, the Fridge (the light blue-green colored one), or the Shiny Red Fridge are the different fridges that may be used. And yes it is rare. A Stove/Oven Every kitchen needs a stove and oven. Mumus and Duh Duhs will need somewhere to cook breakfast, lunch (families don't always eat lunch, but sometimes they do), and dinner. A Pantry and/or Sink Pantries and sinks definitely are a perk, but are not entirely necessary, if you don't have them. The dining area of the kitchen will need: A Table and Chairs Commonly used tables are the Bamboo Table and the Rosewood Table, both with their set of chairs. Sometimes families will have their tables "attached" by having them partially overlapping each other. This makes a "long table". An easy way to make a place to sit at the long table is to buy two to four benches and place them next to the table. Big families will often do this. Sitting Area Finally, the last major part of a family igloo, the sitting area. This is where families will sit and talk. Living areas may look a lot different some times, but usually, they will have: A Couch This is basically the only object you will find in every living area. Any couch will work here. Chair(s) Chairs can be any chair, as long as they are comfortable-looking, and they usually match the couch. Sometimes, they will also have a side table or TV. Other rooms you may see in a family igloo are bathrooms, playrooms, and yards. These are all optional rooms in the average family igloo. Playroom Playrooms usually have the puzzle floor along with several toys. These toys may include (but are not limited to): a train, Presents (when you press the left or right arrow key until there are more toys), an oven (a mock play kitchen), a Giraffe, zebra, or hippo, a drum set, etc. Sometimes the Mumu or DuhDuh may place toys in the living room or in pookie's bedrooms as well or instead of a playroom. Bathroom ''Click here for the main article. A bathroom generally has a sink, a toilet (technically a chair with a puffle water bowl or ice fishing hole on it), Watering Hole, Koi Pond, or Waves are used to make a bathtub, and the Telephone Box with a spraying fire hydrant in it (which makes a shower). (strangely, sinks are now hardly used on club penguin.) Yard A yard usually has flowers (made by pressing the up or down arrows with the Garden) and trees. Sometimes there are trees and clouds. Rarely, there is even a vegetable garden, though this is mostly found in farm family igloos. Sometimes, there is a pool in the yard, but not usually. Sometimes the yard is built on a different igloo so if they want to go outside they can. It would be easier to fit things into the garden than squishing it in the main igloo. Three different igloos, several different floors: With the update that just came, some penguins are making several floors, with the three saved igloos. Many people like it because there's more room, there is the option for many different rooms, etc. And when it's time for bed, or time for breakfast, the penguin just switches the igloo to a different floor! Sometimes, family members will fight over which floor they want to be on. If this happens, tell them you will switch every few minutes. A few perks of this upgrade are that you can have more room for decoration, don't have to worry about the 99 items limit and have much more space. Sometimes it gives the impression a mumu is rich/rare but thats not always the impression it gives. The con is that you need lots of furniture to fill the extra space and not all people have enough furniture to fill it up and it can get confusing or pookies may not be able to access the playroom etc. Big family igloo A''' Big Fam Fam Igloo '''(also known as a family mansion) is a home that mumus/duh duhs make that fits several biggies and pookies. Sometimes, a mumu/duh duh will allow a large number of pookies in his/her home. Pros *Pookies are almost never bored due to them having lots of siblings to play with, and middles and biggies can have other biggies and middles to talk to. *The igloo gives a home to un-adopted pookies. *Biggies often have friends to chat with instead of being left to doing homework, chores, etc. *Mumus/duh duhs don't have to face the risk of a pookie rejecting them during adoption. *There is enough space for a lot of penguins, allowing huge fam fams to form. Cons *More pookie haters may come than at a normal fam fam iggy, due to the amount of penguins. *There can be a lot of fighting over rooms. *Mumus and duh duhs may find it difficult to look after so many pookies/biggies/uppies/etc at once, due to the amount of space. *The igloo may get so full that there is not enough room for everyone. *Some pookies may leave because the house is not what their expectations were, despite it being large. Category:Pookies Category:Things to do with Pookies Category:Daily Life and Routines